Secretos y mentiras
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo de la serie en el que Damon y Elena se van NY y él le cuenta a ella cómo engañó a Lexy para que le dejase en paz. Siempre me pregunté cómo logró salir viva Lexy de la azotea. Pues aquí lo explico, eso y otros momentos raros de la serie. Espero que os guste. Las críticas siempre son bienvenidas. ;)
1. Prólogo

_PRÓLOGO_

 _Florencia 1847._

Lilianne estaba cuidando a los niños mientras tomaba un té que le había llevado Alexia. Los niños no paraban de corretear por todo el jardín de la casa. No sabía a qué estaban jugando, pero le daba igual mientras no se hiciesen daño ni se alejasen de su maternal vista.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo, querida? -Oyó que le decía su esposo.

-No, gracias, Giusseppe. Con esto tengo bastante.

-Pareces cansada, deberías ir a descansar, Lilly.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo -respondió ella acariciando cariñosamente su abultado vientre-. Además, estoy cuidando a Damon y a Giorgina.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo -le insistió él antes de mirar hacia el jardín donde habían estado jugando sus hijos y que ahora estaba vacío y en silencio-. ¿Dónde están?

-Están jugando, Giusseppe. Se habrán escondido detrás de algún arbol.

-Bien, pues no quiero que sigan jugando.

-Giusseppe -le dijo de malas maneras Lilly-, son niños, tienen que jugar.

-¡Damon, Gina! -Les llamó preocupado su padre mientras se metía en el jardín para buscarlos- ¿Dónde estáis?

Al ver que Giusseppe no obtenía respuesta alguna, Lilly empezó a preocuparse. Tanto Damon como Giorgina eran muy obedientes y a su corta edad ya sabían que debían obedecer a su padre a la primera. El hecho de que no hiciesen acto de presencia en cuanto su padre les hubo llamado hacía pensar que les podría haber ocurrido algo malo.

-Quédate ahí -le ordenó él a su esposa antes de adentrarse en el pequeño bosquecito que estaba junto a su jardín-, yo miraré por si se han metido aquí y se han perdido. Si ves que tardo mucho, métete dentro y avisa a Paolo para que organice una partida de búsqueda.

-Dios mío, encuentralos, por favor.

-No pararé hasta dar con ellos, tranquila.

Y dicho esto se metió en el bosquecito, el cual no era muy grande pero sí lo bastante como para que dos niños de apenas cuatro años se perdiesen.

* * *

Damon estaba buscando a su hermana porque estaban jugando al escondite h le tocaba a ella esconderse. Sentía que ella estaba metida en el bosque y, aunque a él le daba mucho miedo la oscuridad no quería perder el juego.

-Giiinaaa -le llamó él mientras la buscaba por entre los árboles-, sé que estás aquí. Como nos descubda pade nos castigadá. Sal, po favo.

-No penso sali, Damie.

El niño sonrió al saber de dónde procedía la voz de su hermana, y, acercándose al castaño que había dos pasos más a su izquierda, la encontró gritando:

-¡Te encontdé! Te toca a ti ahoda, pedo salgamos de aquí.

Los niños estubieron buscando la salida hasta que sus pequeños pies no podían ya más. Se sentaron en el suelo junto a un árbol que el pequeño Damon no sabía qué era y esperaron a que sus padres les encontrasen. Giorgina se había quedado dormida hacía un buen rato ya cuando el niño comenzaba a dejarse ganar por el frío y el sueño cuando unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Damon despertó a su hermana justo cuando un hombre rubio a quien no conocían de nada se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, pequeños -les dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios pero que al niño le dio escalofríos por la espalda-. ¿Estáis solitos aquí?

-Nos hemos pedio, señó -le dijo Giorgina con toda su inocencia.

-Ah, bueno. No os preocupéis, yo os ayudaré a salir de aquí y llegar a donde están vuestros papás, ¿vale?

-No, asias -le respondió el niño-. No nos podemo id con extaños.

-Y me parece muy bien, pequeño. Mira, yo soy Klaus. Y, ¿vosotros?

-Yo soy Damon y mi tata Giorgina.

-¿Ves? Ya no somos desconocidos. Venid conmigo.

Tanto Damon como Giorgina confiaron en él y se fueron con Klaus sin saber que esa era muy mala idea. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la casa como para que sus padres no les oyesen gritar, cogió a Damon en brazos y le mordió en el cuello chupándole la sangre, soltándole en el suelo cuando perdió el conocimiento. Iba a hacer lo mismo con la niña cuando oyó pisadas que se acercaban. Debía ser el padre de los niños. Entonces decidió llevarse a la niña con él para poder tenerla tranquilamente.

* * *

Giusseppe seguía buscando a sus hijos cuando llegó a un abedul y vio la chaquetita de su hijo caída en el suelo, algo les había pasado. Damon no se habría quitado la chaqueta ni la habría dejado en el suelo por nada del mundo. Siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que dio con un pequeño bulto que estaba tirado en el suelo del bosque como si de un muñeco roto se tratase. Se acercó un poco más y, con la tenue luz que entraba por entre las hojas y las ramas de los árboles pudo ver que se trataba de su hijo.

-¡Damon! Dios mío -Giusseppe cogió en brazos al niño mientras intentaba despertarle, encontrándose con las marcas inconfundibles de un vampiro en el cuello de su hijo-, no me hagas esto, por favor.

-¿Padre? -Dijo débilmente el niño- Me dole mucho.

-Lo sé, mi niño. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana?

-Se la llevó el hombre malo.

-No te precupes, hijo mío. La encontraré, ahora vamos para casa. Allí te quitaremos la pupa.

Tras ese mal momento, del cual la familia Salvatore nunca se recuperó, Damon lo olvidó todo y Giusseppe decidió que lo mejor para todos era salir de ahí, marcharse de Florencia y empezar una vida nueva en Estados Unidos de donde era originaria Lily. Dieron por muerta a su hija Giorgina y se fueron a una casa que había mandado construir los padres de Lily cuando su hija se casó con Salvatore a modo de regalo de bodas, que se encontraba en Virginia. Allí nació a la de pocas semanas de llegar, Stefan. Y Damon se olvidó por completo de su hermana y se ocupó dd proteger de todo y de todos a su hermanito.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Mansión Salvatore, Virginia, 1858._

Damon y Stefan estaban jugando a fútbol con un balón que le había regalado su padre al mayor al cumplir los 15 años. Tanto Damon como su hermano eran unos brutos jugando a dicho deporte. Siempre acababan mal los dos, y sus padres les castigaban a los dos, aunque no surtía efecto alguno, pues, en cuanto volvían a coger la pelota, estaban de nuevo haciéndose faltas para poderle ganar el uno al otro.

Giusseppe estaba tomándose un poco de bourbon mientras descansaba un poco la cabeza de todo lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba hablando con otros residentes en fundar un pueblo, pues esa zona ya hacía tiempo que estaba demasiado habitada como para no formarse un pueblo. El italiano miró por la ventana para vigilar a sus hijos, desde que había pasado aquello con la pequeña Giorgina no se fiaba de dejarlos mucho tiempo solos. El pobre Damon había estado muchos años con pesadillas desde aquella fatídica tarde, hasta que le pidió ayuda a su cuñada, Mary Anne, que, al ser bruja, pudo hacer un hechizo para quitarle ese recuerdo al niño para así poder dejar de soñar con ello y crecer bien. De eso ya habían pasado cinco años y su hijo ya no era un niño. Aunque Damon no lo supiese, Giusseppe estaba muy orgullosp de él, a sus quince años ya dominaba a la perfección el español, francés, alemán y latín. Por no decir de lo que era capaz de hacer con los números o lo intuitivo que era. Seguro que eso último se lo debía a la familia de su madre.

Estaba por completo perdido en esos agradables y orgullosos pensamientos cuando los gritos de Stefan llamando a su hermano le alertaron de que algo grave había ocurrido. Miró por la ventana y lo que vió le hizo temer lo peor; Stefan estaba de rodillas junto a Damon intentando despertarle, ya que este estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y demasiado pálido para poder quitarle importancia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió a todo correr en dirección a sus hijos mientras le decía a gritos a su esposa que mandase llamar al doctor Gilbert.

-Por Dios, Stefan -le riñó él cuando hubo llegado a su lado-, ¿se puede saber qué habéis hecho?

-Padre -le respondió el niño-, estábamos jugando con el balón cuando se ha llevado las manos al pecho y se ha caído al suelo.

Giusseppe le miró bien el cuello en busca de alguna marca, pero no había nada. El cuello de su hijo estaba completamente libre de mordiscos de vampiro. Aún así, no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía haber ocurrido.

-Damon -le susurró cogiéndole como pudo y poniéndosele en su regazo-, despierta por favor. No nos dejes tú también, hijo mío.

En ese momento pudo oír a su esposa corriendo hacia ellos con las faldas levantadas para no pisarlas y con la cara distorsionada por el dolor y la pena de creer a su hijo sin vida en brazos de su padre.

* * *

-Vamos, Stef -le pidió Damon a su hermano-, tíramelo de una vez ya.

-Lo que voy a hacer es meterte gol, verás.

-Cuando las ranas críen pelo.

-Lo voy a hacer y no vas a poder evitarlo -aseguró el niño antes de chutar el balón y darle de lleno a su hermano en el pecho.

-¡Au! -Se quejó Damon llevándose la mano a donde había recibido el impacto- ¡Joder, Stefan, que la portería no soy yo!

-Lo siento, Dame. ¿Te duele?

-No, me hace cosquillas, ¿no ves cómo me río?

-Lo siento. No lo he hecho queriendo, de verdad.

-Ya Stefan, me imagino que ha sido sin querer. Eso no quita que me duela. Venga -añadió con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios- sigamos antes de que nos oigan.

Volvieron a empezar un partido cuando, de repente Damon se quejó, se llevó la mano al pecho de nuevo y acto seguido, justo cuando su hermano le preguntaba qué le ocurría, cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Stefan se asustó mucho, ya que seguro que había sido por el balonazo que él le había dado a su hermano, si no por qué se iba a quejar del mismo sitio en donde había recibido el balonazo.

-¡Damon! -Le llamó acercándose a él- ¡Damom, por favor, levanta!

Estaba tan ocupado en zarandearle que no se dio cuenta que su padre se había acercado y arrodillado junto a Damon.

-Por Dios, Stefan. ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho?

-Padre, estábamos jugando con el balón cuando se ha quejado, se ha llevado la mano al pecho y se ha caído.

Su padre cogió en brazos a su hermano y le dijo algo que él no pudo oír. Lo que sí oyó fue el grito de su madre al acercarse corriendo y ver a su primogénito en brazos de Giusseppe.

-¡Mi niño! -Gritó ella echándose al suelo y poniéndole una mano en la frente a Damon- Dios, ¿qué le pasa?

-No lo sé. ¿Has mandado venir al doctor Gilbert?

-Sí, ha ido Freddie. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado, Stefan?

-No sé -respondió quedamente el niño, pero su madre lo conocía muy bien y sabía qué le había pasado a su hermano.

-Stefan -le dijo autoritariamente-, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu hermano?

-Yo... Estábamos jugando y le he dado sin querer en el pecho y luego hemos seguido jugando y se ha quejado y se ha caído. ¿Ja sido por mi culpa, madre?

-Os he dicho miles de veces, si no millones, que no jugueis tan bruscamente, pero os da igual y ahora tu hermano está así. Estás castigado Stefan. Y tu hermano cuando se despierte también lo estará. Os quedais los dos sin balón hasta que aprendáis a jugar con él. Éntrale en casa, Giusseppe.

Stefan se quedó mirando a sus padres mientras entraban en la casa con su padre llevando en brazos a su inconsciente hermano. Y, ¿si se moría? Había sido su culpa, así que había sido igual que si lo hubiese matado él mismo con un cuchillo. ¿Iría al Infierno por ello? Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que su hermano se pusiese bien otra vez. Para cuando llegó el doctor Gilbert, Damon empezaba a despertarse ya. Así que cuando llegó a su cuarto, este le pudo decir lo que había ocurrido y lo que notaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Damon mirando a sus padres y al señor Gilbert- ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

-Buenas tardes, Damon -le saludó Gilbert-. Me han dicho tus padres que has tenido un accidente. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, hijo -respondió seriamente su padre-. Dínoslo tú.

-Yo... No sé, padre. Simplemente me dolió el pecho, nada más -justo en ese momento Giusseppe se acercó a él y le dio una coyeja que le echó la cabeza hacia delante-. Au, pero qué he hecho ahora.

-Te parece poco mentirnos? Tú hermano nos ha contado lo que ha pasado. Que te ha dado un balonazo y después te has desvanecido.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo, Damon -le calmó el médico-. Dime dónde te duele para que te mire a ver qué tienes. Y así estuvo la media hora siguiente, oscultándole y mirando a ver si tenía algo grave que no se viese a primera vista. Pero todo parecía estar completamente normal.

-Señor Gilbert -le preguntó Lily-, ¿qué tiene mi hijo?

-Pues todo apunta a que ha sido un susto. Creo que se ha desplomado por el golpe, le ha debido de faltar el aire y eso ha hecho que se desmayase.

-¿Entonces está bien?-se aseguró Giusseppe- ¿No le ocurre nada?

-Está tan sano como un jovencito de su edad. Yo, si no les importa, he de irme.

-Por supuesto, señor Gilbert.

-Buenas tardes, señor y señora Salvatore. Damon, espero que juegues con más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿vale?

-Sí, señor.

-Que sepas que estáis -le dijo seriamente su padre en cuanto se hubo marchado el médico- castigados los dos sin jugar al fútbol hasta nueva orden.

-Sí, padre -le respondió su hijo con la cabeza gacha. Giusseppe se lo quedó mirando antes de salir de la habitación de Damon junto a su esposa.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. Navidad de 1864_

Damon estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de la carretera, tal y como le había enseñado Katherine, esperando a que el carruaje de algún buen samaritano apareciese y así alimentarse de él. Había perdido ya la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin beber sangre. Sólo lo hacía cuando ya no podía más con el hambre pues tenía mucho miedo de lo que hacía al tener que alimentarse.

Él no había querido esta vida, sólo lo había escogido para estar eternamente con Katherine. Ahora esperaría el momento adecuado para poderla sacar de esa tumba y así estar por fin con ella. Aunque eso no le quitaba culpa a su hermano por haberle obligado a convertirse en vampiro cuando él ya estaba preparado mentalmente para morir. Se tensó al oír los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje acercándose hacia donde estaba él, y se hizo el muerto esperando a su víctima.

Cuando el coche ya estaba casi encima suyo notó que el cochero tiraba de las riendas parando bruscamente los caballos.

-¿Qué ocurre, John? -oyó que le preguntaba una joven desde la cabina del carruaje- ¿Por qué hemos parado?

-Señorita Smith, hay un joven caballero en el suelo y parece que está herido.

Damon no se lo podía creer. Una chica, bien así no tendría que emplear mucha fuerza, pues en verdad estaba muy dévil por el gran ayuno al que se había sometido.

-Déjame ver, John. Ayúdame a bajar, por favor.

-Sí, señorita.

Damon siguió sin moverse esperando a que la chica se acercase más a él para atacarla. Iba a saltar sobre ella cuando la oyó decirle al oído:

-Haz como que te despiertas tras haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza. John, trae mi chal, por favor.

Damon hizo lo que la chica le dijo y subió junto a ella al carruaje. Una vez dentro se giró hacia ella a pedirle explicaciones.

-Lo siento, pero no te podía dejar ahí. Hay cazadores por aquí. Es peligroso que estés rondando por la zona. Por cierto soy Ginna Smith. ¿Tú eres?

-No entiendo nada.

-Mm, eres novato, ¿verdad? -Al ver la cara que le ponía Damon esta aclaró- ¿Cuando te convertiste?

-Hace unos meses. ¿Por qué?

-Se te nota. Y, ¿estás sólo? Yo también estuve sola desde el principio. Mi creador me hizo y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero, al final no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Sí, perdón. Hace mucho que no veo a ningún vampiro. Y mucho más que no mantengo una conversación civilizada con alguien. Soy Damon Salvatore.

La chica se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos con los suyos tan abiertos que daba la impresión de que se le fuesen a salir de las órbitas.

-Perdona, ¿has dicho Damon Salvatore?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Dónde naciste? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Nací en Florencia pero cuando yo era muy pequeño nos mudamos a Mystic Falls. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por mi familia?

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Debería?

-Sí, si Giusseppe y Lily te hubiesen hablado de mí. La última vez que nos vimos teníamos cuatro años recién cumplidos. Somos hermanos, Damon.

-¿Hermanos? No, yo sólo tengo uno: Stefan.

-Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer. Ahora ya sé por qué me desmayé hace tres meses. Porque tú te convertiste. Apuesto lo que sea a que a ti te pasó lo mismo con quince, ¿a que sí?

-Estaba jugando al futbol con Stefan y me pegó un balonazo en el pecho, por eso me desmayé.

-No, fue por eso. ¿A que no tenías nada que pudiese explicar tu desvanecimiento? -Ante el silencio del chico, Gina sonrió y añadió- Mi auténtico nombre es Giorgina Salvatore. Somos gemelos, Damon. Estábamos jugando en el jardín de nuestro padre cuando un hombre nos encontró, te mordió y a mí me secuestró. Su hermano mayor me crió. En cuanto supo lo que había hecho Klaus, quiso enmendarlo y buscó a nuestros padres, pero estos ya se habían marchado llevándote a ti con ellos.

-No es así como yo lo recuerdo. Estaba yo solo andando por el bosquecito del jardín de padre cuando un animal me atacó, luego padre me encontró, mató al animal y me entró en la casa.

-Dame, cariño, eres vampiro, ¿en serio te sigues tragando esa historia?

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Bueno, me imagino que no querrás que te siga llamando Damie, ¿no? Ya estás muy crecidito para eso. Y, dime, hermano, ¿hay alguna chica por ahí?

-La había, por desgracia está encerrada en una tumba que no puedo abrir sin una bruja Bennet ni un cometa.

-Buff, lo tienes muy mal, hermano. No hay otro cometa como ese hasta dentro de 150 años, aunque podrías usar el que pasará en 1912. No estoy segura si se verá en Mystic, pero oye por intentarlo no pierdes nada.

Damon no la contestó, tenía demasiada hambre como para prestar atención a lo que le estaban diciendo. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco. Le dolían todas las venas y arterias del cuerpo, por no decir que las notaba ardiendo como si estuviese en llamas.

-Dame -oyó que le decía su recién descubierta hermana-, no te duermas. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

-No lo sé -respondió él sin abrir los ojos-. Puede que tres o cuatro días, no estoy seguro -justo en ese momento notó el golpe de la mano de Gina en su mejilla-. Au, ¿a qué ha venido eso ahora?

-Te he dicho que no te duermas. Tienes que alimentarte. John, para un poco, por favor. El señor Salvatore no se encuentra bien.

-Sí, señorita -oyeron contestar al cochero mientras paraba los caballos-. ¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

-No, gracias. Yo le ayudo, tranquilo. Ven conmigo, Dame.

Se internaron en el bosque en dirección al campamento de unos desertores de la guerra. Estos disfrutaban de las jóvenes que se perdían y cuando acababan con ellas, las mataban y se deshacían de sus cuerpos arrojándolas al pantano sirviendo de alimento a los caimanes.

-Los bosques del sur -le decía su hermana- están plagados de esta gentuza. Es mucho mejor si la gente de la que te alimentas son asesinos o violadores o algo así. Si lo haces de la gente inocente al final te acabará pasando factura.

-Yo sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer hasta que pueda sacar a Katherine de la tumba. Lo demás me da igual.

-Vaya, sí que la debes querer que eres capaz de condenar tu alma por ella. Pero, créeme, Damon, cuando te digo que nada ni nadie se merece eso. No te pido que disfrutes con la muerte de tus víctimas ni que sustituyas a esa vampira, lo único que digo es que deberías hacerlo de los que tienen el alma podrida. Míralo por el lado positivo; estás haciendo una buena obra social. Si matas a un asesino, salvarás muchas vidas.

-Y, ¿tú sabes de alguien que me pueda ayudar a sacarla de ahí?

-¿A una bruja Bennet? No. Pero, ¿estás seguro que neceditas a una bruja Bennet? Podría hacerlo otra bruja. O brujo, ya puestos.

-La que selló la tumba era una Bennet, así que sí, necesito a una bruja Bennet.

-¿Era? ¿Eso quiere decir que está muerta?

-Sí, la gente del pueblo la quemaron. Yo la prometí que escondería a sus hijas y ella a cambio impidió que mi padre y los demás matasen a los vampiros del pueblo.

-¿Quieres decir entonces que la masacre de Willow Creeck en realidad fue eso?

-Sí. Otra brillante idea de Giusseppe Salvatore.

-Bueno, no puedes culparle por querer proteger a sus hijos después de lo que nos pasó en Florencia.

-Nos disparó, Gina. A Stefan y a mí. Nos disparó cuando estábamos ayudando a Katherine. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo a Stef antes de que mi hermano lo matase? Que éramos una desonra para él y que estábamos mejor muertos.

-Dios mío. Pensé que nunca diría esto, pero, me alegro muchísimo de que Klaus me secuestrase. No me puedo imaginar lo que tuvo que ser crecer con semejante monstruo. Y, ¿madre qué opina? ¿Cómo está?

-Madre murió de tisis sola y abandonada en un hospital hace cinco años. Padre decidió que eso era lo mejor para la familia.

-Madre mía. Lo que habéis debido de sufrir los dos. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

-Vaya -oyeron los dos hermanos que alguien decía a sus espaldas-, pero qué tenemos aquí. ¿Has visto, James? Dos jóvenes confederados solos en medio de la nada.

-No nos hagan daño por favor -suplicó Gina-. Nuestros padres están muertos y mi hermano está enfermo. Sólo queremos salir de aquí para volver a Italia, señor.

-Oh, fíjate -dijo burlonamente el tal James-, Frank, la gatita habla. Ven aquí, muñequita. Te enseñaré lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Gina miró a su hermano a los ojos y con un leve gesto del que los unionistas no se percataron, los atacaron a la vez íncandoles los colmillos en la yugular y bebiéndose así su sangre. Cuando la chica hubo terminado con su víctima se giró hacia su hermano y vió que él todavía estaba bebiendo.

-Damon, para. Ya está muerto.

El aludido levantó los ojos hacia su hermana y paró de alimentarse. Soltó a su presa como si de un mero objeto se tratase y se acercó a Giorgina.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó él.

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. Y, ¿tú? -Damon asintió casi impercertiblemente con la cabeza- ¿Ves? Es mejor así. Estos dos yankees prentendían violarme, matarte y robarnos, así que, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Vamos, volvamos al carruaje. Por cierto, tienes manchado aquí -le dijo señalándole la comisura izquierda.

Damon se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta y siguió a su hermana. Si esta le dejaba se quedaría con ella y se la llevaría a Mystic Falls cuando fuese el momento de sacar a Katherine de la tumba. No se lo podía creer, por fin no iba a estar solo nunca más.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Mansión Salvatore. Mystic Falls, 1953_

Hacía veinte años que Damon no pisaba Mystic Falls, si no más. Pero había oído que Stefan había vuelto y que volvía a tener una recaída. Aún seguía sin saber por qué, pero sentía que tenía que ayudarle. En parte esta vez era culpa suya, de él y de Lexy por convencerle de que Stefan estaba mejor sin él y culpa suya por dejarse concercer y no luchar más por estar con su hermano. Él también necesitaba estar alguna vez en compañía de alguien querido, y hasta que pudiese sacar a Katherine de la tumba, Stefan era lo único que tenía. Sí, estaba Gina, pero hacía ya diez años casi que no se veían. Se había enfadado mucho cuando él intentó romper el vínculo con Charlote, y con toda la razón del mundo, tenía que reconocer que sí que se había pasado, demasiado. Pero es que Charlote era agobiante, no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, así que, sí, había matado a doce personas a sangre fría para poder romper el vínculo y había merecido la pena sólo por haberse podido librar de la loca de Charlote.

Antes de llamar al timbre de la que era su propia casa aunque en las escrituras estuviese el nombre del Salvatore que tocase, cosa que le daba igual quien fuese con tal de que le dejase entrar, se quedó mirando la mansión que tenía ante él. Tan distinta de la victoriana en la que se había criado, pero no por ello menos hermosa. Sólo esperaba que sus actuales inquilinos no la hubiesen destrozado al decorarla. Cuando ya se hubo decidido a llamar, un niño abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo:

-Hola, ¿quién es?

-Hola, pequeño. Soy Damon Salvatore, ¿puedo pasar?

El niño se echó atrás antes de contestarle cortésmente.- Sí, Damon, pasa.

Nada más entrar vio a una mujer joven, de unos treinta años, dejar un plato con galletas en una mesita que había en el gran salón, que como había supuesto, se habían cargado con una pésima decoración.

-Buenas noches -se disculpó él al ver cómo le miraba ella-, tu hijo ha sido muy simpático al dejarme pasar. No nos conocemos, la última vez que estuve aquí tú no estabas. Soy...

-Damon -oyó que le llamaba un hombre y al girarse hacia él se quedó impresionado del parecido enorme que tenía con su padre-, no eres bienvenido a esta casa.

Damon se envaró antes de enfrentarse a él con una sonrisa sarcástica marcando ligeramente sus labios y contestarle sin reparo alguno:

-Bien, y tú eres...

-Soy William Salvatore. El dueño de esta casa así que fuera.

-¿Sabes? Para saber quién soy tienes bastante valor como para enfrentarte a mí o poca inteligencia y pretender echarme de MI casa. Porque sí, William, es mi casa.

-Las escrituras no dicen eso.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tendría tener una casa en la que pueden entrar los vampiros sin necesidad de invitación? Es mejor así: vosotros me la cuidais, generación tras generación y yo a cambio pago todas las facturas y los gastos que acarrea una casa de tal embergadura, es justo, ¿no crees? Algo bueno tenía que tener que Giusseppe no pudiese ser fiel, ¿no?

-Por favor, Damon. Sé que puede que no te acuerdes de mí ya, y de verdad que no me importa, pero por favor, vete, por Joe y Margaret.

-Pues sí que tienes razón, no me acuerdo de ti, ni me importa. Voy a por el bourbon bueno, ese que está en MI bodega que traje la última vez que vine. Nos vemos, familia. -Añadió guiñándole un ojo a Margaret antes de bajar a la bodega a por la botella que sabía que nadie había vuelto a tocar desde que él la había puesto ahí en los años 30.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues nadie más en su familia debía de coleccionar wiscky del bueno, quitando a Stefan, claro. Por supuesto que se acordaba del pequeño e increíblemente insoportable de William, y de la sosa de su hermana, Vanessa. Pero era divertido ver la cara que ponía al decirle lo contrario.

Cuando subió, botella en mano, vio que estaba solo William.

-Y, ¿la familia?

-Se han ido donde la madre de Margaret. Lo siento, Damon, pero no puedes seguir así. Nunca cambiarás, así que cuando venga mi amigo te llevará con él.

-En serio, William, deja de respirar la gasolina del coche, te sienta muy mal. -Y, dicho esto se sirvió un vaso y se lo tomó de un solo trago sin darse cuenta que la bebida tenía vervena. Tras beberlo comenzó a toser-. Pero, ¿qué coño? Te voy a matar, hijo de puta.

-Te lo he dicho, Damon. Pero tú nunca escuchas, ¿verdad? Hace nueve años le eché verbena a todas tus botellas favoritas. Sabía que algún día volverías y podría vengar la muerte de Vanessa. Tú la mataste en Nueva Orleans y por lo que sé a once personas más. Siempre serás un monstruo, Damon. Así que esto es lo mejor. -Terminó él inyectándole al vampiro una dosis doble de vervena para tenerle inconsciente durante todo el viaje hasta la casa Whitmore.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, 1958._

Gina fue a la mansión Salvatore porque hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de Damon y eso le preocupaba ya que Damon siempre se hacía notar. No necesitó que nadie la invitase y eso la mosqueó, porque indicaba que ningún humano vivía ahí. Tal vez Damon se había instalado ahí, con lo que, conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía, eso significaba que o había echado a los inquilinos o los había matado.

-¿Damon? ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó un hombre detrás suyo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si con lo de qué hago aquí te refieres a la parte en la que necesito invitación para poder entrar, creo que eso mejor me lo explicas tú, ¿no?

-Me llamo William y el actual dueño de la casa es Stefan Salvatore hasta que mi hijo sea mayor. He hecho algo a Damon y la casa en la que estaba se ha prendido fuego y ahora sé que va a venir a por mí. No sé quién eres, pero por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿En serio eres así de tonto o es que lo haces a posta? ¿Le has hecho algo a Damon y no se te ocurre otra cosa que darle la casa a un vampiro? Eres consciente de que ahora puede entrar a por ti, ¿verdad?

-Por eso lo he hecho. Sólo así estará mi familia a salvo. Si me tiene a mí a la primera dejará a mi mujer e hijo en paz.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Le entregué al proyecto Augustine. No sé en lo que estaba pensando, no tendría que haberlo hecho. Por favor, eres idéntica a él y a Lily Salvatore así que debes ser algo de Damon, ayúdame.

-Claro que te ayudaré. Vendrás conmigo a buscar a mi hermano. Sólo así podré conseguir que se olvide de esto de la venganza.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, 1960_

Damon estaba paseando, por fin casi había erradicado a todos los de Augustine. Esa chica era la última con la que se había encontrado. Era hora de saldar viejas cuentas con la familia.

-Dame -oyó que Gina le llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, que casi le entraban ganas de abrazarla, solo casi-. Mira lo que te he traído.

Damon llegó hasta ella viendo al que había sido el causante de todos los suplicios a los que se había visto sometido durante media década.

-Vaya, la cena está servida -dijo él relamiéndose exageradamente-. ¿Dónde está la trampa, hermana?

-Que desagradecido, encima que me molesto en traerte la cena...

-Mmm. Sabes lo que he hecho.

-Sí, te he seguido la pista durante dos años. Has perdido tu humanidad.

-Por lo tanto eres consciente de que no me importas lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?

-Tómale y vayamos por ahí, los dos solos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Damon se la quedó mirando fijamente y por un momento pareció que él iba a ceder pero entonces torció la cabeza y poniendo sus azules ojos fríos como el témpano, se avalanzó sobre William a velocidad vampírica y le arrancó el corazón en cuestión de segundos.

-Gracias, hermanita - le sonrió antes de marcharse con velocidad vampírica y dejarla ahí sola con un cadaver a los pies.

-Vaya -comentó ella al muerto-, William. Pues sí que le has cabreado.

Y, sin mirar hacia atrás se marchó de Mystic Falls en busca de Damon Salvatore, otra vez, antes de que la liase demasiado y la vuelta al mundo de los sentimientos fuese más dura que el tiempo que había pasado con los de Augustine.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Nueva y_ ork, _1977._

Damon sonreía triunfalmente. Había logrado engañar a Lexy, aún no se lo podía creer, pero ella había sucumbido a sus encantos. Qué se le iba a hacer. No estaba ciego y desde hacía mucho sabía el éxito que tenía entre las mujeres, lo que no se imaginaba es que Lexy pudiese llegar a ser tan tonta comovpara tragarse semejante patraña. ¿Él, Damon Salvatore, enamorado de ella? Por Dios, si sólo el pensamiento le producía un ataque de risa. O náuseas, no lo tenía claro. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del coche que tenía delante, mal aparcado y con un gran lazo rojo alrededor, hasta que no se lo tragó casi.

-Pero, ¿qué coño? -Protestó dispuesto a rodear el coche cuando vio un sobre asomando un poco por entre el lazo en el que ponía su nombre completo, no Damon, no. Sino Damien Angelo Salvatore. Nadie le llamaba así desde hacía años. Es más, sólo usaban su nombre completo cuando él hacía algo muy malo de pequeño y sus padres le iban a castigar de lo lindo. Por eso le extrañó verlo en el sobre. Hacía más de un siglo que sus padres estaban muertos y enterrados por lo que ellos no podían ser. Y Stefan tampoco podía ser porque no era su letra. Así que, mosqueado por completo, cogió el sobre, lo abrió y sacando después la pequeña tarjetita que había en su interior. Se mosqueó más aún al ver lo que ponía en ella: ¡ _SORPRESA!_ Nada más.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano -oyó que Gina le decía por detrás suyo.

Damon se giró con el sobre y la tarjetita aún en las manos y se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

-¿Se puede saber a qué coño viene esto? -Vaya -respondió ella haciéndose la herida-, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños?

-Giorgina, llevo unos años que no controlo, como para saber a qué día estamos. Además, tampoco es que me importe.

-Entonces, no quieres el Camaro, ¿no? -Respondió ella yendo hacia el coche y cogiendo el lazo haciendo el amago de ir a quitarlo- Qué pena, porque me ha costado mucha pasta. Supongo que William se equivocó y no era el Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible del 69 -y girándose hacia él, añadió mirándole fijamente a los ojos- azul.

-¿Es para mí? -Preguntó él visiblemente emocionado.

-Claro, Damon. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Damon se le quedó mirando fijamente y, ladeando un poco la cabeza le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está la trampa?

-Y, ¿por qué tiene que haber trampa?

-Porque te conozco, y esto lo haces para que vuelvan mis sentimientos.

-Y con ello tu humanidad -respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios tan idéntica a la de Damon-. El coche es para ti, pero las llaves te las tienes que ganar.

-Y ahí está la trampa -comentó él.

-Lo que le hiciste a esa vampira, muy mal, Damon. Incluso para ti.

Damon cambió la cara, fue como un leve chispazo que enseguida hizo desaparecer, pero a Gina no la engañaba tan fácilmente como al insulso de Stefan. Ella le conocía de un modo que nadie más podría llegar a soñar nunca y sabía que había dado en el clavo y que su querido hermano estaba a punto de volver a tener sentimientos.

-¿Cómo -preguntó él cuando se hubo recuperado- te has enterado de lo de Lexy?

-Casualmente me encontré con Will esta mañana y me dijo que Lexy estaba contigo y, teniendo en cuenta la fama de buena samaritana que tiene me lo imaginé. Debo decir que eres un as en la carpintería.

-¿Lexy está bien?

-Ya le pedirás perdón. Ahora vayamos a cenar.

* * *

Lexy no entendía cómo había podido caer ante los encantos de Damon tan fácilcemnte. La había engañado por completo. Y ahora iba a morir quemada en esa azotea. Esperaba que Damon recuperase su humanidad pronto y así sufriese bien por la jugarreta que le había hecho.

El sol cada vez estaba más cerca y ella no tenía dónde refugiarse porque no había ya casi sombra. Estaba pensando en arriesgarse y saltar de la azotea cuando oyó pasos detrás de la puerta que Damon se había asegurado de atrancarla tan bien. Los pasos dejaron de sonar cuando ya estuvo su dueño tras la puerta. El pomo se giró pero la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Lexy? -Oyó que una chica le preguntaba- ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, la puerta está atascada. Mira a ver si puedes abrirla desde ahí.

-Joder atascada -la oyó murmurar-. Bueno, apártate un poco que le meto una patada.

Lexy se apartó lo máximo que la poca sombra que quedaba ya le permitía justo cuando la puerta saltó de los goznes y salió volando. Lexy se giró hacia su salvadora y se la quedó mirando de arriba a abajo. Era muy jovencita, tenía el pelo rizado y negro azabache y unos ojos azules que por alguna razón le recordaron a los de Damon. Damon, ese cabrón se las iba a pagar.

-Por Dios, si eres una cría -le dijo ella sin poderse controlar y el estómago le dio un vuelco al verla alzar burlonamente una negra ceja como tantas veces le había visto hacer a Damon antes-. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te convertiste?

-Y qué más da eso. Pensé que querías salir de aquí. Por lo visto prefieres tostarte un poco antes.

-Madre mía, ¿quién eres? Me recuerdas a...

-¿Cierto chico increíblemente guapo, moreno, unos ijos azules que flipas y que te ha dejado aquí ridículamente encerrada?

-Damon. ¿De qué le conoces?

-En serio, ¿te apetece morir o es que quieres que Damon se eche la culpa de tu muerte para que recupere se humanidad?

-Está bien. Me lo cuentas todo abajo con una copa.

-¿Es una cita? -Le preguntó la niña mirándola sarcásticamente con esos cielos que eran sus ojos- Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo, para nada.

Y dicho esto bajó hasta el bar y, cuando la rubia llegó abajo, la morena ya estaba bebiendo un vaso de bourbon.

-¿Quién eres? -La volvió a preguntar cuando llegó a su lado.

-Ay, qué pesada eres. Ahora ya entiendo por qué Dame te ha dejado ahí arriba. No te cansas nunca de hablar, ¿verdad?

-¿Dame?

-Mm. Por Dios. Sí, conozco a Damon Salvatore y lo conozco lo bastante como para saber que lo que te ha hecho hoy es el botoncito que hay que presionar para que su humanidad vuelva.

-Gina -dijo Will-, yo no debería hacer esto porque a mí lo que haga Damon me trae sin cuidado mientras no sea en mi bar, pero si eso significa que va a volver el Damon que era mi amigo, sé de un coche que le encanta pero que no ha podido conseguir.

-¿Un coche? ¿En serio? Will, deja el bourbon, se te sube pronto a la cabeza.

-No es un coche normal y corriente. Es un Camaro, convertible. En cuanto Damon lo vio, se enamoró de él.

-¿Un Camaro, dices? ¿Qué coche?

-Este -le respondió sacando la revista en la que Damon había visto el coche-. Dijo que ese en azul claro sería alucinante. Cuando le vi admirar este coche pensé que parecía un chico normal a punto de babear por el coche de sus sueños.

-¿Hola? Sigo aquí -les llamó la atención Lexy agitando los brazos-. ¿Quién eres?

-Bfff, joder. No te callarás hasta que no te lo diga, ¿verdad?

-No. Tengo que saber quién me ha salvado de morir bajo el sol, ¿no?

-Aish. Soy Giorgina Salvatore y soy la hermana gemela perdida y hace un siglo encontrada de Damon. Y ahora, ya que tú y yo tenemos parte de culpa de que nuestro vampiro de increíbles ojazos azules esté sin humanidad, tienes que ayudarme a conseguir que vuelva a ser él.

-¿Cómo que yo tengo parte de culpa? Esto se lo ha hecho él solito.

-Claro que sí, Lexy. Si eso te ayuda a dormir mejor...

-Sí, ya veo que eres su gemela, ya.

-Mira, guapa, me lo debes, ¿vale? Te he salvado la vida antes de que me vuelvas a cortar. Y se lo debes a Damon, porque por tu culpa no se fue con Stefan a la guerra y porque por mi culpa fue a Mystic cuando Stefan volvió a allí y porque por nuestra culpa un tatatatara nieto-sobrino o lo que sea, le entregó a Augustine y le estuvieron torturando durante cinco años oe estuvieron torturando, cortándo trocitos de hígado, páncreas y demás órganos y todo por el bien de la ciencia hasta que pudo salir perdiendo la humanidad en el proceso. Entiendes ahora porque es de vital importancia que tú me ayudes, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿eso cuándo ha sido?

-Le cogieron en el 53. Y lleva desde el 58 en plan mister Hide. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Y, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

-Vete a Mystic y habla con Stefan, pero no le digas nada de mí, y dile que le quieres comprar un Camaro a Damon, que te dé él el dinero.

-¿Cómo le voy a pedir el dinero a Stefan para comprarle un coche a su hermano?

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. Era una buena excusa para perderte de vista.

-Madre mía, es que eres igualita a Damon.

-Ya lo sé. Los dos tenemos un físico de muerte -de repente la dio un ataque de risa del que no pudo parar hasta que no pasó un buen rato-. Debéis admitir que esa ha sido buena. Dos vampiros con un físico de muerte.

-Sí, un chiste muy bueno. Y ahora nos podemos poner serias otra vez, ¿por favor?

Gina rodó los ojos de la misma manera que le había visto hacer a Damon tantas veces.

-Lexy, tengo entendido que le conoces desde 1864, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, cuando le conocí estaba destrozado. Se acababa de enterar que la vampira a la que amaba estaba muerta, su hermano mató a su padre y luego le convirtió en vampiro. Me pareció que necesitaba ayuda, se la ofrecí, pero él me la rechazó alegando que su hermano me necesitaba más. Me pareció muy noble por su parte. Stefan le acababa de convertir en vampiro en contra de su voluntad y Damon en lo único que podía pensar era en protegerle. Recuerdo que pensé que Stefan no se merecía un hermano como Damon, pero ahora...

-Ambos se quieren más de lo que están dispuestos a reconocer. Mira, sé que puede parecer una tontería comprarle un coche con la esperanza de que Damon vuelva a ser Damon, pero le conozco. Y sé que si ha sido capaz de babear por ese coche tal y como ha dicho Will, si le presiono en el sentido correcto... Bang, volverá a sentir otra vez y con ello su humanidad. Para ello necesito llegar a hacerle sentir culpable por lo que te ha hecho.

-Oye -interrumpió Will-, ayer cuando estuvisteis hablando le vi en la cara que sentía odio. Y eso, que yo sepa, es un sentimiento.

-¡Bingo! -Exclamó la morena- Lo sabía, vamos a comprar ese coche, se lo voy a regalar y a meter el dedo en la herida.

-Y, ¿no le parecerá extraño que ñe regales un coche así de repente?

-No siendo el 16 de abril -ante la mirada de Lexy y Will tuvo que continuar con la explicación-. Es nuestro cumpleaños, así que puedo aprovechar la situación.

-Bien -le preguntó Lexy a Will-, ¿dónde hay un confesionario?

* * *

-¿Es necesario que sigas hablando de mi infancia? -preguntó asqueado Damon a su hermana- Me están quitando el apetito.

-Está bien. Te hablaré de lo que nunca le he contado nada a nadie. De cómo me convertí en vampira y por qué.

-Oh, sí. Ahora una de David Copperfield, lo necesitaba.

-Iba a ir a mi primer -continuó ella sin prestar atención a las protestas de su hermano- baile cuando un hombre me sacó del camino, me llevó al bosque y me violó, no te voy a narrar todos los detalles, pero que sepas que después de hacerme eso, que creo que sobra decir que era virgen, me dio tal paliza que me habría muerto allí tirada en medio si el hermano de Klaus no me hubiese encontrado.

Gina miró fijamente a su hermano y lo notó, estaba dolido por lo que le acababa de contar y, tal y como ella esperaba, se enfadó y pegó un puñetazo a la pared que tenía junto a él saltando tres ladrillos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté si mi hermana me acaba de contar lo que la pasó y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo?

-Bueno, eso es culpabilidad, así que, buen trabajo Damon, las llaves son tuyas.

Y dicho esto le soltó las llaves del Camaro en la mano a su hermano.

n

o


End file.
